Zoo on Wheels: The Game
Zoo on Whells: The Game to gra na podstawie serialu Zoo na kółkach. thumb|screen z Gry podczas kupowania Auta [[Creepa (Z tyłu widać samochód Wolta).]] Tryby gry Tryb Fabularny to tryb gdzie mamy robić rzeczy nakazane przez Grubego, głównego informatora. Mamy do wypełnienia 5 map po 20 poziomów. Na wszystkich poziomach czyhają na nas oddziały Crossa i jego współpracownika Salema oraz gang Braci Veloce. W niektórych misjach wyjdziemy z samochodu by pobić się z wrogami. thumb|Screen ze Złomowiska- miejsca gdzie można mieć dużo rzeczy za darmo. Kolejność postaci którymi gramy w misjach: #Łysy #Stefek Władko #Creep #Rudy #Hiro #Mistrz #Gruby #Gutek W jednym poziomie kierujemy Crossem by rozbić inny gang. Kariera to tryb bardzo podobny do kariery w Need for Speed: Undercover. Tutaj możemy występować przeciwko botom w nielegalnych wyścigach. Można też ulepszać i tuningować samochody. Za wygrane w wyścigach dostaje się pospolite Punkty Kariery. Multiplayer to tryb gdzie stajemy do walki z innymi graczami. Za wygrane w wyścigach dostaje się rzadkie Punkty Gracza. Wolna jazda to tryb odblokowany po przejściu całego Trybu Fabularnego. Możemy jeździć po mieście i być nieśmiertelnym. Na różnych ulicach rozgrywają się wyścigi w których można wziąć udział. Walka to tryb w którym walczymy na arenie i musimy za pomocą gadżetów zniszczyć auta wrogów. Trening to tryb gdzie można szlifować swoje umiejętności, walcząc przeciwko swojemu klonowi. Poradnik do gry w karierze Misja 1: Łysy. Musisz uciekać przed Crossem z Parku do meliny Stefka Władko. Misja 2: Stefek Władko Melina zostaje zaatakowana przez Gang Kartana. Werfer dostaje rozkaz zabicia Stefka. Musimy go pokonać. Misja 3 Creep Tasman i Cross ścigają Tygrysa.musimy ich pokonać i zgubić Misja 4: Rudy Musisz uciec oddziałowi policji wyposażonego w Mustangi, Corvette i Cayenny. Masz dostęp do działa przeciwpancernego i kałacha. za pomocą sprytu podkraść się do policjanta i zakosić mu nitro, zanim wyciągnie karabin i nas zabije. Postacie Dobre *Łysy- Arrineira Hussarya *Stefek Władko- Ford Mustang GT 500 *Creep- Chevrolet Camaro(W pre-orderze można pojeździć Garbusem) *Rudy- Marussia B2 *Hiro- Nissan Skyline GT-R *Mistrz- Porshche Carrera GT *Gruby- Lexus LFA *Gutek- Chevrolet Suburban Złe *Wolt- Chevrolet Volt *Cross- Corvette ZR1 policyjny *Alfred- Koenigsegg CCX *Bracia Veloce- Pagani Zonda, Lamborghini Reventon, Maseratti MC12 *Tasman- AMC Gremlinthumb|Screen podczas kupowania AMC Gremlina Tasmanathumb|Auto [[Łysy|Łysego- Arrinera Hussayra]] *Hugo- Yugo Koral *Vladi- ZAZ Zaporożec 968m *Ronald- czerwony AMC Gremlin *Ameck- AMC Pacer *Kartan- Bugatti Typ 51 (DLC:Bugatti Veyron) *Sergio Van Helior- Pierce Silver Arrow (DLC:Phantom Corsair) *Ivan Zabarovski- Moskwicz 402 (DLC:Mocno tuningowany Moskwicz 2140) *Horus Van Eagle- Porsche Spyder (DLC:Porsche 911 GT) *Werfer- Lamborghini Muercielago (DLC:Lamborghini Diablo) *Ender-Lamborghini Gallardo *Gang Kartana *Gang Fastów Soundtrack *Intro- 2 Chainz feat. Wiz Khalifa- We Own It *Podczas rajdu w wolnej jeździe- Offspring- Americana lub Killers- Somebody Told Me *Napisy po skończeniu trybu fabularnego- Noise Grinders- Stuck At Home i wiele innych.....(Bo to są główne) Pre-Order Pre-Order był do kupienia na PS3 i Xboxa 360 przed premierą. W Ameryce kosztował 4.99$ a w Polsce 99.99 zł. W pre-orderze można było pojeździć Garbusem Creepa, mieć mocniejszą siłę ognia oraz darmowe 1000.000 Punktów Gracza. DLC Na stronie głównej ZiW co jakiś czas pojawiała się cyfrowa mapa Zoo w Central Parku i głos Sergio Van Heliora (Nowoczesność to byle co, ale moi podwładni tak nie myślą). Za każdym razem zaznaczał inne miejsce na mapie. Ten kto zgadł gdzie się kryje, wiedział jakie będzie pierwsze DLC. Okazało się że mamy do czynienia z Kartan Speed. Kilka szybkich aut zostało wystawione na PSNetwork gdzie w USA kosztowały 00.49, a w Polsce 49.00. Kategoria:Fanowskie gry Kategoria:Onewa Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Zoo na kółkach Kategoria:Starwarscraft